


Связующая нить

by Anonymous



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Help, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Связующая нить

— Черт, — выругался Илья. — Черт, черт, черт, — повторял он, затаскивая полубессознательного Соло в их штаб-квартиру. Тот еле волочил ноги, голова болталась, как у деревянной марионетки, белая рубашка почти вся изгваздалась в крови.

Черт этого Соло знает, сколько времени он проторчал под завалом и главное, почему не позвал на помощь. У него же был передатчик. Илья два раза проверил, на месте ли он.

У Ильи подрагивали руки, но он не сразу понял, что это не от гнева.

Илья чертыхнулся снова и свалил Соло на кровать. Хотелось бы аккуратней, но внезапное осознание подкосило даже лучше вражеской пули. Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет так сильно волноваться за жизнь этого... америкашки.

Соло застонал и почти пришел в себя — открыл глаза, посмотрел на Илью и даже слабо улыбнулся — узнал. Илье пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ. Он сердито осмотрел Соло, прикидывая, что понадобится, чтобы подлатать его, и на выходе из комнаты кинул через плечо:

— Не рыпайся, я за аптечкой.

Соло предсказуемо не ответил.

В аптечке нашлись бинты, антисептики, обезболивающее в ампулах, шприцы, хирургические иголка с ниткой и ещё куча всего — Илья достал только нужное. Конечно, было бы здорово найти где-нибудь в тайнике донорскую кровь — Соло, кажется, потерял ее много, — но это вряд ли.

Рубашка успела присохнуть к ране и её пришлось отмачивать теплой водой. Соло вертелся, как уж на сковородке, мешал отлеплять ткань. Похоже у него начался жар — тело Соло было слишком горячим, хоть руки о него грей. Илья бросил взгляд на аптечку, надеясь, что в ней найдется что-нибудь подходящее. Потом поищет. А пока нужно разобраться с раной и надеяться, что они обойдутся без заражения.

Илья сделал укол, обеззаразил рану. Соло сдавленно стонал, смотрел на него мутными глазами и бормотал что-то невнятное. Точнее, он даже не говорил, просто шевелил губами, словно совсем потерял голос. В любой другой момент Илья бы порадовался — не пришлось бы терпеть насмешки, но сейчас эта беззвучная мантра пугала. Он всмотрелся в движение губ, стараясь разобрать слова, но легче не стало. Соло, с какого-то хрена, повторял его имя.

Илья сжал челюсти до боли. На дню Соло мог повторять его имя чуть ли не по сто раз, и Илья не мог понять, почему америкашке так нравилось это делать. Соло растягивал гласные, почти пропевал их, легко перекатывал на языке «ль». Он мог сказать только одно его имя, и Илья заводился с пол-оборота. Но то было днём и в сознании. Сейчас, когда Соло метался в болезненном забытьи и звал именно его, что-то изменилось.

Хотя все изменилось раньше, когда они стали одной боевой единицей. Напарниками. Всегда вместе, всегда рядом. Илья видел Соло чаще, чем собственное лицо. И если поначалу это бесило до белого каления, то теперь...

Теперь Илья не собирался терять напарника, пусть даже такого непутевого и совершенно американского. Соло, наконец, затих под его напряженным взглядом, перестал беззвучно шептать.

Зашивать рану совсем не то же самое, что чинить одежду. У Ильи даже лоб испариной покрылся.

— Черт, — уже в какой раз за вечер повторил он. «Я агент. Я должен на раз простреливать черепа, ломать кости и душить голыми руками. Так какого я не могу зашить эту чертову рану?!»

Руки тряслись, кончик нитки никак не попадал в ушко.

Илья успел проклясть всех, начиная от Соло, заканчивая их новым английским шефом. Чтоб он там чаем подавился.

— Илья, — тихо позвал Соло. Не иначе, как из-за горячки. Потому что позови его Соло таким голосом в обычной обстановке... Илья бы подумал, что стрелка ориентации Соло немного сбилась. Хотя последние пару миссий Илья и в своей стрелке не был так уверен, а про свободолюбивых и демократичных американцев и говорить нечего.

— Блять, — выругался Илья. Какие только мысли не лезут в голову. Зато нитка наконец вошла в ушко.

Перед тем, как проткнуть плоть иглой первый раз, Илья долго примеривался — оглаживал бок, подтягивал края раны с разных сторон. Но, поймав себя на том, что пялится на сосок, в пяти сантиметрах под которым заканчивалась рана, Илья сделал глубокий вдох и проткнул кожу.

Игла вошла легко — руки перестали трястись — и дело пошло легче. Края раны постепенно стягивались, образуя ровный шов. В полной тишине часы отца тикали оглушительно громко. Они словно считали стежки — раз, тик-так, два, тик-так, три...

Наконец, рана была зашита ровно, качественно — Илья привык все делать обстоятельно и добросовестно и не важно, что именно: спасать котят*, бить морды или зашивать бок напарнику. Но, несмотря на хорошую работу, шрам останется страшный. Илья невесомо провел пальцем по ниткам сначала с одной, потом с другой стороны от места соединения кожи. Каким-то, не иначе мистическим, образом он чувствовал себя виноватым.

Виноватым в том, что отпустил одного, что не пришел вовремя, что не оставил в пиджаке жучок, как раньше.

Соло открыл глаза, когда Илья сидел в кресле напротив кровати и перебирал лекарства. Он успел прибраться в комнате, переодеться и перекусить. Всё это он делал с короткими перерывами на «дышит ли этот идиот» и «не стало ли ему хуже». Поэтому когда Соло посмотрел на него вполне осмысленно, Илья даже не стал скрывать облегчение.

— Ну, ковбой, ты как?

— Как... после мясорубки. — Соло огляделся и увидел на тумбочке стакан с водой. Взять его он не мог — свежий шов стягивал кожу, а стакан стоял на дальнем краю.

— Для этого на тебе слишком мало ран, — хмыкнул Илья, подал стакан и всучил таблетки. — Выпей.

Соло не стал спорить. Закинул таблетки в рот здоровой рукой и двумя глотками осушил стакан. Илья невольно проследил, как двигается его кадык. А ведь когда-то он хотел задушить Соло. И у него бы получилось, не вмешайся в их туалетную потасовку бывшие шефы. Хорошее было время. Тогда не приходилось волноваться за этого американишку.

— Что, понравилось меня зашивать? — Соло не был бы Соло, если бы не начал подтрунивать. И когда его шпильки начали воспринимать не как насмешки, а как безобидные шутки?

Илья криво улыбнулся и, встав, навис над лежащим Соло.

— Если бы.

Илья надеялся, что выглядит достаточно серьёзно, чтобы Соло понял: сейчас не до шуток, ты мог умереть, идиот. Но, кажется, он выглядел как-то иначе — с губ Соло сошла насмешливая улыбка. Будь Илья просто серьёзным, Соло бы продолжил ерничать. А сейчас — молчал и, не моргая, смотрел в глаза. У Ильи даже мурашки пробежали по спине от его взгляда.

Наверное, Соло был гребанным волшебником и умел останавливать время — Илья простоял склонённым над кроватью не меньше часа. А может быть это были несколько секунд, незаметно превратившихся в вечность, которая отражалась в слишком голубых глазах Соло.

Илья хотел сесть обратно в кресло, но здоровая рука Соло взметнулась вверх слишком быстро для раненого и, обхватив его за шею, заставила склониться ниже — Илья чуть не свалился на Соло, пришлось упереться руками по обе стороны его плеч.

— Какого?!..

Рука на шее словно обжигала — Илье померещился запах паленых волос. Или это горели их тормоза.

— Мне кажется, тебе пора звать меня по имени.

Соло снова улыбался, но теперь его улыбка не раздражала. Она смущала и... призывала? Илья не был дамским угодником, он не умел читать все эти взгляды и улыбки. 

— С чего бы? — упрямо пробормотал Илья. Вечность в глазах Соло вспыхнула озорной искрой, зрачок затопил почти всю радужку. Вот же черт! Соло точно провоцировал! И не будь он ранен, Илья бы показал ему, что значит «искры из глаз».

— Ты ведь так за меня волнуешься, Илюша...

Соло выдохнул его имя в самое ухо, и Илья снова завёлся с пол-оборота. Только не так, как обычно.

— Мне не нравится твоё имя, — буркнул Илья, чтобы скрыть неловкость из-за окрепшей проблемы и хотя бы так отомстить Соло. Должно же хоть что-то задевать его за живое. И если Соло сейчас же его не отпустит, Илья сам заденет его кое-чем живым.

Соло фыркнул. В его глазах так и читалось: не умеешь ты мне отвечать, Илюша. А потом давление на шею стало сильнее, и Илья почти коснулся губами губ Соло.

— Так придумай что-нибудь.

Губы Соло, сухие и горячие, двигались медленно, Илья почувствовал ранку на нижней и, кажется, мокрый кончик языка.

— Боюсь, если мы продолжим, — прошептал Илья, нарочно прижимаясь чуть ли не вплотную к губам Соло, — рана откроется. А я ведь так за тебя волнуюсь.

Илья отстранился резко, но аккуратно, сел в свое кресло, закидывая ногу на ногу. Соло не должен был ничего заметить. Хотя его чертовски понимающий взгляд говорил об обратном. Илья с невозмутимым видом взял с тумбочки газету и развернул ее вверх тормашками, отгораживаясь от Соло вчерашней прессой.

— Спи, тебе нужен отдых. Лео.

Из-за газеты довольно хмыкнули. Похоже Соло пришлось по вкусу новое обращение.

— О, не волнуйся, Илюша, я быстро встану.

Илье не нужно было видеть, чтобы понять — Соло улыбался и очень многообещающе.


End file.
